This invention relates to a process for the preparation of the dextrorotatory enantiomer of 6,7-dimethoxy-2-methyl-4-oxo-1,2,3,4-tetrahydro-1-quinoline carboxylic acid, alkyl and benzyl esters which are useful as analgesic agents in the treatment and control of pain.